Chapter 002
Chapter 002 is the second chapter in Volume 1 of the Manga Series. Plot Hanon disapproves of Lucia telling Kaito her feelings. However, later on at the Spring Festival she finds love too. Description Nikora finds out that Lucia and Hanon went to the Ocean instead of doing their cleaning duties so she gives them a punishment. Lucia starts singing while doing her chores. Hanon comments about the bad singing, leaving Lucia annoyed. The girls start to argue, when Lucia warns Hanon about it being bad if the mermaid secret is ever found out about by humans. Hippo comes in the room, as Nikora reminds Lucia about the troubles of the "Mermaid World" and her role as a princess. Lucia finds out she is the North Pacific Ocean Princess. Nikora orders them to go clean outside, when Lucia and Hanon start arguing again. Kaito suddenly appears and grabs Lucia's broom. Lucia finds out about the Spring Festival and asks if they can go together. Kaito says yes and Lucia plans to confess about her mermaid identity on the Day of the Festival. Lucia also notices that Kaito is still wearing the necklace even without the pearl inside, and starts to smile. Hanon warns Lucia (when Kaito left), that if a mermaid told a human about her feelings, she would turn into bubbles. In the Panthalassa Kingdom, Gaito gets annoyed at Izuru for not capturing any mermaids. He then orders Eril to capture some mermaids, while sitting on his throne. Gaito reveals his plan to take over the seven seas and control Aqua Regina's power. The day of the Spring Festival, Lucia wears her kimono and waits for Kaito in the crowds. He apologises for being late, but Lucia notices two girls standing beside him. Kaito, out of his free will, gets dragged away by the girls leaving Lucia upset. Hanon looks for Lucia, in the busy crowds however she is unable to find her. Hanon suddenly falls, but a young man catches her in his arms. He gives her a fish bowl that he got from the Karaoke tournament. Hanon takes it, not knowing it's a trap (set by Eril). Kaito returns to Lucia and announces that he got rid of the girls. He suddenly grabs her hand and they start running towards a beach. Lucia notices that this was the beach that she saved Kaito. They lie on the beach holding hands, when Kaito tells her that he remembers a pretty voice from the shore. Lucia starts singing, without her pearl, so her voice sounds bad. Kaito starts laughing and Lucia sadly walks away. Kaito stands alone on the shore wondering where the mysterious pink mermaid is. Eril cleverly thinks of a way to find the mermaids while Hanon is back in the hotel thinking about the man she met. She then starts to think about her having to escape from her kingdom in order to free herself. Lucia knocks on the door when she hears a sudden scream. Lucia bursts through the door, to see Eril trying to strangle Hanon. Eril introduces herself in a friendly manner just before Lucia transforms. Eril covers her ears and blocks out her song leaving herself undefeated. Hanon and Lucia start singing when Kaito hears their voices. When Eril is defeated, Lucia transforms back into a mermaid and kisses Kaito while he is standing at shore. She tells him to search for her and jumps back in the sea. The following day, Lucia finds out about Hanon's human lover. The young man (from the festival) recognises Hanon while he is walking towards her school. He then announces that he will be their new music teacher and then reveals his name. Kaito then runs up to Lucia to apologise for the way he acted the previous day. Lucia stops talking to Kaito, because she notices a new foreign exchange student. Characters *Nikora *Lucia Nanami *Hanon Hôshô *Hippo *Aqua Regina *Kaito Domoto *Gaito *Izuru *Eriru *Tarou Mitsuki *Rina Tôin Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Rina Tôin Category:Hanon Hoshou Category:Kaito Domoto Category:Gaito Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Aqua Regina Category:Hippo Category:Nikora Nanami Category:Izuru Category:Eriru Category:Tarou Mitsuki